Obliterate Everything 3 Wiki
Welcome Welcome to the Obliterate Everything 3 wiki, a collaboratively edited and written information database for any player of Obliterate Everything 3 (OE3). This website is a comprehensive source of information for everything about this game. OE3 has been published on Kongregate . Using this wiki allows anyone who is a fan of OE3 to contribute, and help this OE3 Wiki become a great resource for the game. This wiki is sanctioned by cwwallis, developer of OE3, and administered by Daggan, mindless Kongregate addict. Information on the Campaign, Factions, Patch Notes, Strategies, and Tips are also listed in this wiki. OE jargon goes to Glossary. Obliterate Everything 3 Players Group: Facebook group. Suggestions for the game can be added at Suggestions. Fighters Fighters are the cheapest and least durable class of ship. Fighters armaments consists of basic weapons: blasters, cannons, missiles, and beams. Their armor is fragile and can take only a few hits. Fighters rely on agility to survive and strength in number to overwhelm the enemy. Beam weapons deal 5x damages to fighters, making them an effective fighter-deterrent. Fighters normally can't take on larger ships, and are commonly deployed to take on other fighters during early game. In battles involving larger ships, fighters primarily serve as distraction and expendable meat shields, absorbing powerful shots in place of larger allies. Adding freeze to them is usually smart. Most offensive uses of fighters require a self-destruct (SD) mod. The SD plasma ball deals 20 damage(except 40 for fury), which is often higher than the lifetime damage of the fighter itself. Fighters can be spawned from a Fighter Bay and a Fighter Yard. A fighter takes 7.5 seconds to be built in a Fighter Bay and 4 seconds in a Fighter Yard. A Fighter Yard builds 4 fighters at once, while a Fighter Bay only builds 1 fighter at once. This means a Fighter Yard launches 7.5 fighters in the same time a basic bay would. Munitions Munitions are a type of upgrade as well as a type of technology. When a munition appears as an upgrade on a ship, it overrides any munitions technology you load. Fighters from carriers use the same munitions as the carriers that spawned them. Munitions never affect beam weapons, except for some AI races. Munitions don't stack. NOTE: Self-Destruct plasma will use the munition technology you have equipped if you have one equipped, even if the ship it came from had a different munition. So, if you have the iridium rounds technology equipped, a Piranha with Acid Rounds and Self-Destruct will have an acid bullet and Iridium self-destruct. Munitions do not apply to lasers as they aren't necessarily projectile-type weapons. Upgrades This is a table of upgrades that may appear on upgradable items. Occasionally, some upgrades can appear twice or even thrice on a single item. This table does not include munitions. Each upgrade triples the credit value of an item. Items with one, two, and three upgrades have green, blue, and red backgrounds respectively. Green items in the store are purchasable with credits, while blue and red items can only be bought for platinum. Upgrades work differently with different types of units and in combination with other upgrades. To know what upgrade or upgrade combination is good to use on a particular unit see upgrade combinations for units. Special Note: Fighters launched from carriers will inherit all mods the carrier has, except that spores from Biohazard will not inherit cloak. Internal shield can't block black holes. It does block infest spores, acid, and freeze, but only while active. Good for units with high armor and for units that need better survival, especially against status effects. |- |'Insurance' |'1' |to Turrets When the turret is destroyed, you'll gain 50% of the turret's resources back. If you sell it, you'll gain 75% of the turret's resources back. Good for expensive turrets and front-line turrets. |- |'FIGHTER Hangar' |'1' | to Carriers Engineer, Spectre, and Gladiator aren't available Changes the Ship's Hangar to launch another type of fighter. If it doesn't have one, it will be a front piranha hangar (1 total on medium and 5 total on capital). Close-range fighter hangar good on ships with forward hangar, long and mid-range fighter hangar better on ships with side hangar. |- |'+25% Hangar Rate' |'2' |to Carriers Decreases time between fighter launches. BUG: Stacking 2 of these have no effect. If a unit has 2 of these, 1 will not work. |- |'Improved Self-Destruct' |'1' |to Fury Doubles the damage of the Self-Destruct plasma (normally 40 but with this mod it doubles to 80). If the carrier/minelayer has Self-Destruct and a Fury/Mine hangar, its Furies/Mines get this upgrade to double the damage. |- |'Launches Extra Ships' |'1' | to Carriers Launches one extra ship per hangar, for example it will add to Corvette's total fighters per launch by 2 and Legion's total fighters per launch by 4. Stacks with Carrier Rack technology. |- |'Cloak Module' |'1' | Provides a Cloaking ability to the unit. Units cannot be seen by any units or hit while cloaked. Repair turrets and Engineers do not target cloaked units. Units will temporarily exit cloak when firing. Good for units that have low range, or units with low firerate. (Cutlass, or Artillery Halo) |- |'Mini-Reactor' |'1' |to Turrets Generates 0.5 energy per second. It is essentially a Reactor that costs 25. So deduct that cost from the turret. Good for cheap turrets and front-line turrets. (50 energy is cheapest turret that can get this) |- |'+6 armor regen' |'2' |Regenerates 6 armor per second. (.6 per frame) Good for front line turrets, and for early miner vs miner wars. (your miners will win vs other miners) |} Technologies Technologies are passive upgrades which you can always change. Some give special effects like Freeze,Armor Regeneration etc.You can only equip 4 technologies at the same time.They are all chosen in ``Armory`` screen.Some technologies can be stacked to increase their effect. Other Pages Check out the Campaign page for information about the campaign. Make sure to check out the factions page for information about the AI enemies you'll meet in the campaign. See patch notes for information about the latest updates. Guides/Strategies/Tactics/Builds This section is for posting any advice on how to play the game that anyone wants to share. Please check out the Strategies page as well. *Daily Platinum Bonus resets at 0:00 UTC. *The Shop resets every hour. *Winning a PvP game awards 2 platinum. *A small asteroid has a total of 500 metal. *A large asteroid has a total of 2000 metal. * Occasionally you may come across two small asteroids stacked on top of each other. Mining beams will hit both asteroids at the same time and your metal income will double. The way to tell if this has happened is to check if you have gained an unusually high amount of metal swiftly, and if you watch the asteroid when it is destroyed, you may see 2 separate explosions within seconds of each other. Builds that could be listed: Metal Economy Build *Requires Processors in order to suffice energy needs if metal ever reaches surplus. *Miners should normally replace traditional Extractors since they expand metal mining range indefinitely. They also give more metal and cost less than an Extractor. **Miners and Extractors can also mine enemy ships and buildings. *Large metal supplies are needed for easy access to powerful long-ranged units, especially Capital Ships. *Metal Economies usually suffer being limited, since they only have a fixed amount of existing asteroids to provide the needed resources. *Exhumer is a good thing to bring if you use this strategy. Fighter Build *Fighters are the cheapest units to build in the game, but are also the least durable and least powerful. *Full on versions of fighter rush are more risky, but have a much greater chance of ending the game immediately. *Often times mods such as cloak/acid/freeze/self-destruct/engines also allow a greater chance of success. *Often this build is supplemented with some energy generation. Turret/primer build Turret/Constructor build * This build relies mainly on using constructors to move your turrets closer to enemy base to destroy its defense and ultimately destroy the enemy station. Freeze Lock * It is a situation when you completely freeze enemy structures by using freeze rounds, usually making your opponent defenseless and low on resources Turtle build *This build relies on building defenses to wall off your enemy and not producing many ships while you save up enough resources for Capitals. This strategy need a high ressources production (specially energy), and well upgraded turret. To turtle well, you need at least barricade or base shield (both for real hard defense). Rememer the only defense that 100% counter black hole are base / tactical / mega shield. If you have a high metal production, you can rebuild destroyed barricade to the infinite. This is the list of usefull thing to defend well in every kind of situation : *Long ranged turret (bomb rack or quad micro-missile) are great to destroy med and fighter (even group of fighters) at long range, preventing you to take damage from their weapon or SD plasma ball. *Micro laser can clean high amount of fighter in few second with some ROF buff (heatsink and beam doctrine could help). Very usefull to counter carriers. *Void lance is the best defense to destroy any cap instantly. Remember that a void lance alone is nothing ; you need to help it with microlaser / laser to destroy disturbing fighter, and clean the way up the enemy caps for your black hole. *Blaster / micro missile, sound useless isn't it ? But with freeze round mod, it can totaly block an enemy caps / med, and prevent it to fire. It very usefull to counter caps fire, better than building ton of phalanx. The more range it have, the best it is. *If you face an archangel, a random EMP turret can be usefull to clean the Tactical shield. Then you can freeze it, and hit it with a black hole. *If you face Spartan or Goliath, things are getting bad for you. Orange beam destroys anything, and barricade, shield, or phalanx can't block it. The only way to survive is to use the insurance mod. On a turret that cost 50 energy, with a big energy production you can build it to the infinite to constantly counter orange beam. Don't forget this when you fight the orange faction. *Phalanx will help you to counter all kind of non beam and non black hole weapons. Phalanx turrets are more reliable than gladiators for defending your base, because it does not move, it has more armor, you can build barricade in front, placing it in a base shield, and heal it with repair turret. Gladiator always die, not phalanx. *Hyper repair is the secret of your success in turtling. You cant' defend long time without taking damage. But damages are no matter if you build an hyper repair. With high ROF, it makes thing in range absolutely immortal (except vs black hole of course). Heatsink could help a lot to give it a good ROF. Note that hyper repair is the only thing that decently counters Beam halo. *Then, if you can find a high DPS and high fire rate turret, like auto caster / auto cannon / quad micro missile, with high ROF or good round mod, it can help to clean both medium ship and fighter horde, especially if your opponent uses a Naval yard or a lots of fighter yards. Carrier Builds *Assaults done using Carriers supplemented by carrier racks and special fighter launches. *Generic types: Jupiter/Legion+Sapphire hangar (shields optional), add carrier racks and munitions of choice. *Any ship with piranha hangar, engine and self-destruct + plasma mastery and munitions of choice, ideally on exhumers to further mining. *Special types: Jupiter+Fury hangar+Self-destruct, Legion+Sapphire hangar+Self-destruct. Add Plasma mastery and munitions of choice with carrier racks if possible. *With the addition of Naval Yards, Corvette+Sapphire hangar+freeze+self-destruct and plasma mastery if possible+carrier racks+naval yard has become popular. Turret Rush *Primers/Expansions are good to use with this strategy. *The goal is to use turrets to harm the enemy's front line, and, in later game, attack their main station. *Bomb Racks, Quad Micromissiles, Laser Cannons and Plasmacasters are the main turrets for this. *Constructors and Barricades/Tactical Shields/Hyper Repair are your friends with this strategy. *The "Walking Wall" is used in this strategy. Players build up a line of turrets that can hold off an attack, then build a constructor ahead of the defensive line and quickly build the same amount if not more turrets in front of the constructor. The goal is to eventually 'walk' your turrets to the enemy base where they can destroy the command center. Depending on your turrets this build usually requires very little or no metal. *This is very good when you use freeze rounds and EMP rounds with acid rounds on the Plasmacasters. Other guides New Player Guide (by Sillyland) Guides for Beginners (by elementalz) Detailed Faction Guide (by Sillyland) Guide: Boss Turret Rushing (by Sillyland) We need a forum. Someone start one. Category:Browse